Eternal Darkness
by MoonChild8789
Summary: For 12,000 years, Alexander and his sisters have been running from their father, Dragan, who's the first most powerful vampire. Now that Alex has defeated Dragan, he plans on bringing down his father's council. He arrives in Wilmington, NC where he's set to destroy them and unleash hell. But what happens when he falls for a mortal named Samara? Can she be the light to his darkness?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**9700 BC: Night**

**Macedonia, Greece**

Three bodies are lying dead on the beach. The night is silent as the calm waves crash onto the shore. Feeding on a female villager is Dragan Cronos. He's irresistibly handsome with short blond hair, a muscular physique, and creamy white skin. The villager whimpers as she's drained of her blood. Dragan snarls, snapping her neck with incredible speed. Behind him from afar, Dragan's wife, Dina, is watching in horror. She is extremely beautiful with long wavy dark hair and chocolate bronze skin. Tears flood her eyes to see her three dead children. Their necks are covered in blood. That's when one of them, Alexander, arises. He's Dragan and Dina's first born son. Alexander is sixteen with long dark hair that snakes down his back, chocolate bronze skin like Dina, and hazel gold eyes. He gasps awake in total shock as Dragan turns to see him and Dina.

"Ste prokolnati našite deca. Moj bebinja." Dina is angry that Dragan turned their children. She cries. Dragan stares at his wife. He has four fangs in his maxillary. His eyes are blood red with a black rim. His face is covered with blood. Dina stares at him pissed off as Alexander's identical twin sisters, Kathryn and Carissa awakens. The only difference between them is that Kathryn's skin tone is lighter than Carissa's. The three siblings are suffering from intense, terrible hunger. They can smell the human blood from the bodies. The burn in their throat burns. It feels as if someone is ripping their stomachs open with a knife. Alexander groans and cries out in pain.

"Stavi kraj na ovaa prokletstvo I spasi gi." Dragan tells Dina to end the curse and save them. Dina glances back and forth at her husband and their children. She's trying to decide whether to save them from being cursed forever or become human again. The wind picks up. Violent clouds rage against the ocean and the lands. Thunder rolls in as the lightning crashes wildly around them. One of Dragan's victims whimpers in pain. It's a young boy. Alexander growls as he rushes behind Dragan to feed on the boy. He doesn't show any mercy as he feeds and kills the boy.

"Tellus venti, ignis, aqua et spiritu, vos ego appello!" Dina calls on the five elements, chanting in Latin. She plans on taking down Dragan for what he has done. Her voice is cancelled out by the loud thunder. Dragan begins to bleed from his eyes, nose, and ears. He drops to the ground in horrible agony, screaming and crying out. The pain is unbearable. It feels as it someone is skinning him alive. Dina just keeps concentrating her abilities. "Projecit in ignem aeternum hoc daemon!" She plans on killing him. Kathryn, Alexander, and Carissa watch. They are terrified of their mother and father.

Alexander's voice rumbles with power as his eyes transform from hazel gold to red with black rims. His fangs begin to painfully retract for the first time. There's a burn in his eyes as tiny dark red markings flow from his eyes like blood. The markings travel around his body as his skin blackens with fur. Alexander's muscles bulge, becoming more defined and cut. Claws retract as his ears become pointy. He closes his eyes due to the agony then opens them again to reveal demonic red eyes. Dina stops the spell and the storm lets down. The entire Cronos family is staring at him and his new form. Alex's bones begin to break with a loud, disturbing crunch. He sounds and looks like a hellish beast. His new transformation is darkness in its true form. Breaking through his back are demon wings. The wing's talons are deadly sharp. Alexander unleashes a deafening roar that shakes the earth.

"Brat?" Kathryn is afraid of the sight of her older brother's new form.

"Temninata." Dina whispers. She knows about her son being plagued with her covenant's darkness. Dragan stands up and advances after her with inhuman velocity. He snaps his wife's neck and plunges his fangs into her. Dina is now dead as the storm dies away completely. Alexander roars and goes after him. Dragan turns around, letting Dina's body drop the sand.

"MAMA!" Carissa cries. Their mother is dead. Alexander stabs Dragan with his right wing. He lifts his father in the air, growling with blood drooling from his mouth. He grabs his face with a clawed hand. Dragan snarls. He's scared to see his son this way.

"Te ubiv majka mi." Alexander's voice is deep and demonic. He's angry with Dragan for killing his mother. Alexander tosses him away. Dragan hurries and runs, vanishing. Kathryn and Carissa make eye contact with their older brother. Alexander stares at their mother's dead body. He returns to his human form with tears in his eyes. He drops to his knees over Dina, scooping her into his arms. Dina's eyes are closed shut as his tears land on her face. "Mama." Alex buries his face in her bosom, crying and sobbing. Carissa and Kathryn are in tears as well. Everything has gone to hell and now, they are cursed to live forever as creatures of the night...vampires.

**...**

**ETERNAL DARKNESS**

**...**

**Dorm Room**

**University of North Carolina**

**Wilmington, NC**

**August 22, 2010**

Thunder shakes the world as lightning strikes the ground. It's pouring down heavily as everyone's resting in their dorm rooms. Gathering her shampoo, body wash, bath towel, and loafer is Lindsey Byers. She's getting ready to escape her dorm room to go and take a nice long shower. She leaves while her roommate is soundlessly asleep in her bed. Lindsey begins traveling up to where the showers are location. The sound of thunder frightens her, but she begins to ignore it and stroll along.

"**For centuries, I have lived my life as a vampire on the run from my worst nightmare. I was given this curse due to the sins of my own father, Dragan. I've lived my life by the brutal act of moral nihilism. I molded myself to believe that it was either survival or death. That's what I've learned for nearly 12,000 years. My father made me what I am. He turned my family into the very thing that causes nothing, but death and destruction. Thus, we became the most ancient and powerful family of vampires. We became creatures of death. However, the gifts that we were blessed with also came with a consequence. And that consequence is the unsatisfying and unquenchable thirst for human blood. This drove us further into darkness." **

Lindsey is now in the shower. The room is dark as lightning flashes bright. The hot water is relaxing and soothing as steam begins to cover the room. In the darkness, a pair of sinister red eyes gleams vibrantly. Lindsey doesn't notice them due to the shower curtain.

"**However, no one's thirst was greater than mine. I've slaughter hundreds of innocent people; filling myself with their delicious, finger licking blood. And with this new thirst, I became the perfect monster that even the Devil fears himself. My hatred for my father and my love for my sisters were the only things reminding me of my humanity. Because of that, I haven't let it slipped. The hatred for my father has grown stronger. But now that I've defeated him and entombed him, my hatred has been placed on my father's council. And I intend to kill them all."**

The storm's not letting down. It's been at least half an hour since Lindsey step into the shower. She steps out after turning off the hot water; wrapping a towel around her body. The unknown assailant is now gone as she exits the shower room and through the halls. The vampire is stalking her. His footsteps are silent. Lindsey stops when a chill runs down her spine. She turns around. The vampire has vanished! She turns around to release a loud scream that is masked by the sonic sound of thunder. The vampire is standing in front of her. His face has transformed. His eyes are dark. His teeth are incredibly sharp as his face darkens. Lindsey's screams are silenced when the vampire sinks fangs into her throat.

**(….)**

**The Next Morning**

Police are speaking with Lindsey's distraught college roommate, Amanda Perkins. The floor and walls have been stained with blood. There are strange unknown symbols written in the blood, on the walls. Investigators are taking pictures of these symbols and sealing off the perimeter. The other college students are confused. Lindsey's body is nowhere to be found.

Arriving on the scene is Detective Evan Byers. He's Lindsey's father. Evan is tall, dark, and handsome in his early forties. He's been a detective for over twenty years now. Advancing towards him is another detective, Martin. Martin knows that Evan is hot headed. And now that Evan's oldest child has gone missing and floating in the ocean any time soon.

"Trust me; you do not want to see." Martin tries to convince him to not go inside the hall and look at all the blood. Losing a child can be hard on a father.

"Get the hell out of my way." Evan pushes him away, storming inside to see all the blood and the strange symbols. Amanda sees him. "What happened, Amanda?"

"Lindsey left to take a shower, but she didn't come back. I swear that I heard her scream. I must've been dreaming. I came down here and that's when me and three others found the blood and the symbols. I tried calling her phone, but she wouldn't pick up, so I called the police." Amanda explains. Evan sighs heavily. He nods his head at her and goes over to the investigators. He pulls out his cell phone and begins taking pictures of the blood symbols. He then leaves while Martin catches up with him.

"No human could've done this. It has to be one of Mikael's vampires." Evan is pissed off.

"That's absurd. We have a treaty with them." Martin says, but the detective ignores him.

"Don't remind me." Evan growls.

**(….)**

**Devil's Temptation Nightclub**

**Downtown Wilmington**

The nightclub is located underground. It's a private club where many go to have fun and party. A DJ is checking the sound systems for tonight. Sitting at the bar is Mikael Amatus. He's at least eighteen, charming, deliciously sexy, and young with cropped dark hair, blue hazel eyes, and flawless toned skin. He's a 12,000 year old powerful elder, and very seductive and intelligent vampire. Mikael is the ruler of this town with an army of immortal vampires to back him up. He's drinking Midori with a glass of crushed ice while checking his email on his cell phone.

Detective Byers enters the nightclub. He's being escorted by two young men, who are vampires and close friends with Mikael. They are both in their early twenties. There's Nick, who is 5000 years old, cute with cropped black hair, crystal blue eyes, and a pale white muscular tone. On the other side, Hunter, is tall with brown skin, green eyes, and short hair. Both vampires are model-like.

"Detective it's nice to see you." Mikael says before speaking with the female bartender. "Go dobie eden slad viski." He tells her to get Evan a glass of scotch, single malt.

"My daughter's missing. I believe it was a vampire." Evan approaches him.

"And you think it was one of mines. I can tell by your body language." Mikael says as the bartender sits the glass of scotch in front of Evan. Evan pulls out his phone and sits it near Mikael. Mikael puts his phone away. "I can rest assure you that it wasn't. Why would we break the treaty? You are not the only one who'd lost something. Fifteen of my vampires are dead and my blood den has been destroyed. If it was any of my vampires who took your daughter, they would dead right now."

"Then tell me who did." Evan stands his ground. Mikael grins wickedly.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" He retracts his fangs. Evan reminds himself where he is. The female bartender retracts her fangs as well. "You come here, accusing me and my guys? I thought we were friends. We have a deal. Remember? I keep the criminals away and help your department just as long as we can keep the blood flowing and the party going. I make you rich. I make your little bacon squad friends rich." Mikael's vampire eyes flash bright red with black rims around the irises. "Now, I am willing to help you find your daughter. I'll get my men on it. Just keep our deal intact."

"Fine. But can you explain to me what these symbols mean?" Evan points at the phone, showing no ounce of fear whatsoever. He's scared, but he doesn't want to show it. Mikael takes a look at the phone. His face goes blank as if he knows what the symbols mean.

"It's Sumerian. These symbols were also found in my blood den." Mikael shows the photo of the symbols he found at the blood den, on his phone. He grabs a napkin and begins to decipher the message. Nick and Hunter goes over to check it out. "**The kings will fall and the rivers will flow with blood. The true heirs to the throne has risen and our enemies will fall. Darkness will fall**." Fear sweeps Mikael because he realizes what this means.

"What the hell does that mean?" Evan asks.

"It can only mean one thing." Hunter says.

"...Dragan's children are here." Mikael realizes.

"Dragan's children?" Evan is confused.

"Dragan has children, who he turned. They are the oldest and most powerful vampires." Mikael pauses because he knows this could mean trouble. "I'll have some vampire guarding you and your family as long as you keep our business flowing. Now if you excuse me, I need to make some calls." Evan takes his phone and turns around as Hunter escorts him from the club. "Nick, I need you gather our oldest and strongest vampires. Set up a meeting." Nick leaves. Mikael makes a phone call on his phone. Someone answers. "We have problems. They're here." Mikael says. The person who he's calling says something over the line. Mikael's eyes widen. "Dragan's gone missing?!"

**(….)**

**Secluded Cottage**

The property is clean and the grass has been well cut. It's a beautiful summer. The cottage has five bedrooms with two baths, a large dining room, living room, basement, kitchen, pool, and a two door car garage. It's very roomy and modern with the latest technology. Everything has been renovated.

Staring out of a living room window is Alexander. He still appears the same. He's drinking himself a glass of one hundred year old scotch. Alexander's golden eyes are inhuman. He has his mother's pendant around his neck. It's still intact. Behind him are Kathryn and Carissa. The twins have grown and they are gorgeous with flawless light chocolate skin and inhuman eyes. Carissa has red highlights in her wavy, long dark hair. Kathryn on the other hand, has long dark hair with angelic blue eyes. She pours Carissa and her a drink. Alexander chugs his drink and turns around.

"I thought I told you two to leave. And you're hogging all my good stuff!" He goes over and takes the crystal bottle away. "I stole this from an antique deal in 1847." He pours himself another glass while his sisters rest on the comfy sofa. Carissa shrugs.

"I thought we could stay." She says.

"I told you to kill those vampires for me and then leave." Alexander tells her.

"But we thought we could take down Mikael and that God awful council down together." Kathryn swallows her drink down. "Now that father is dead, we can take over the world."

"I'm going to do this alone. You two being here will only distract me as liabilities. And that is a headache I do not want. So, go take some little kid's virginity and get the hell out of town."

"Why do you have to be so harsh to your family?" Kathryn asks the question.

"I'm not trying to be harsh. I'm stating facts."

"I'm not going anywhere." Carissa and Kathryn says in unison. Alexander huffs and rolls his eyes. His sisters are a pain in the ass. Entering the living room is Lindsey! She's completely confused. Carissa chuckles as Kathryn asks her brother: "Why the detective's daughter?"

"Because he protects Mikael and his dumbass vampire clan. I needed to send a message to Mikael to let him know that I am here to raise some hell." Alexander looks over to Lindsey, who's neck is still bloody. "She's delicious and pure. It's like eating ice cream with chocolate and caramel on top."

"Oh God. Where am I? Why am I covered in blood?" Lindsey's freaking out.

"Calm down." Alexander approaches her. "I brought you here."

"Huh?" Lindsey is dumbfounded. "What do you want with me?"

"I need you to send your dad a message." He snatches her, sinking his fangs into her bruised neck. Lindsey cannot cry. Kathryn rolls her eyes. Alexander bites his wrist and pours his blood into Lindsey's mouth, turning her into a vampire. He snaps her neck and lets her body drop to the floor. "Enjoy immortality." He turns around and glances at both his sisters.

"Look, we know that you want to be alone, but we're family. We haven't seen you in over three hundred years. I missed you. Kathryn missed you. You're our big brother. Our father destroyed our family. He killed our brother, had another family with another woman, he made us vampires, and he created the elder council. Kathryn and I have every right to be here. We want that council gone as well. And if we have to kill every single person in this town, we will. Let us stay. I give you my word that we won't get in your way. I just want us to be a family again like in the old days before everything went to hell. Don't you remember anything from then?" Carissa says.

"I remember everything." Alexander goes away. Just thinking about the past pains him.

**(….)**

**Main Hallway**

**New Hanover High School**

Entering the school is Samara Charleston. She's sixteen and a junior with long blond hair, a slender physique, creamy white skin, and glasses. Samara is really cute, but her awkwardness hides her true beauty. She's a klutz, a straight A student, a member of the debate team and the mathletes. She's not really popular because of not only that, but also because being popular is entirely overrated.

Samara travels through the halls until she finds her locker. She exchanges her books for the ones she needs for class. Another girl, Samantha Bryant, approaches. She's popular, mean, and one of few who bully Samara. She storms up to Samara and grabs her by the hair. Samara gasps. She wants to fight back, but she's scared. She knows she's incredibly outnumbered due to Samantha's friends.

"Hey slut bag, got my homework?" Samantha grins, gripping Samara's hair even harder.

Samara reaches into her locker and gives Samantha her completed homework. Samantha looks it over and giggles, smacking her victim in the back of the head hard. "Thank you." She hits Samara hard on the calf with her high heel shoe to trip her before walks away. Samara breathes heavily in anger. She's afraid to fight back, which makes her feel so disappointed in herself.

She leaves to attend her first period class, which is basically a free period. She's been thinking about graduating early, so she can hurry up and get out of this town. She's tired of the bullying. Samantha was her friend once until she started hanging around the popular clique in school. Now, they all bully her and harass her. And now, she knows she's in trouble again because Samantha's boyfriend, Cameron, enters the clan and smiles at her. He goes over and sits next to her.

"Hey, how's my girl doing?" He smiles charmingly.

"I don't want to be bothered today." Samara tells him.

"Bothered? Oh come on. I thought we were friends." Cameron softly rubs her left thigh. He's a real creep and Samara hates him. "I know Samantha and Sara have been hard on you. How about you come to a party with me tonight at the beach. It'll be fun." Samara huffs at his advancements. "I promise no one will bother you. Please, for me." Samara gets up and leaves the class. Cameron grins. "Bitch." He mutters under his breath before speaking with one of his friends.

**(….)**

**Lunch Period**

**Early Afternoon**

It's been a long day. After turning in all turning in all her homework and taking notes in most her classes, Samara is hungry. She grabs her an apple and some orange juice. She goes over to a sit all by herself at a table, near the back entrance. Approaching her is Samantha and her friend, Sarah. Sarah has long brunet hair with chocolate brown eyes, and toned skin. She's wearing a black mini skirt with a red tank top, black stiletto pumps, and a black leather jacket. Sarah is Samantha's partner in crime. She comes over to Samara with her assignment.

"I need you to finish this assignment for me, darling. I expect to get an A for this paper, so you better buckle down. It's for my English class on Othello." She sits the assignment down in front of Samara. Sarah smiles wickedly. "Don't disappoint me." Sarah grabs Samara's orange juice and pours it on her head. The other students are laughing and gasping. Sarah pulls Samara's hair back. "And let me tell you this once, if I get anything lower than an A, I promise you'll regret it." Sarah lets her hair go. "See you later, slut." Samantha laughs, walking away with her friend. Samara grabs the paper and begins to leave. One of the jocks trip her. Samara falls to the floor hard as the entire lunch room bursts into laughter. She just gets up and leave.

**(….)**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Bathroom**

Samara goes into one of the stalls and starts crying. She's always getting humiliated. That's when she raises her left sleeve to reveal several scars from wear she'd cut herself. Whenever she feels sad or tempted to cut, her wrist begins to tingle. Entering inside the bathroom is Samantha. She smiles to hear Samara cry, not caring about how hurt she is.

"Aw, how sad." Samantha mocks her. "The little slut's crying. Come on out, little girl. I feel like playing for a little while with the ugly duckling." She starts to kick the stall door, where Samara is located. Samara's shaking. "Come on out, BITCH!" Samantha kicks the door harder.

"Excuse me!" A teacher in his mid 30s scares Samantha. "I think I need to call your parents, don't I?" Samantha gulps because now, she's scared.

"I was just playing, Mr. Turner." Samantha makes an excuse.

"Get out of here now." Mr. Turner says and she leaves. He closes the door behind her and goes over to check on Samara. "Samara? It's me. Mr. Turner. You can come out." He can hear Samara crying. "I can make some phone calls to their parents if you want." He feels bad for her.

"No, that'll just make things worse. Just go away." Samara's voice is broken. The teacher's heart is broken. He's witnessed this type of bullying before and it's not good. It breaks his heart to see all of some of his students get tortured like this. "I just want to be alone." Samara sobs. "Please, I want to be alone." The pain in her heart and voice are too much to bear. How can she live with this pain? What did she ever do to deserve this kind of torture?


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Samara is now just getting home. She parks her car in the driveway of a three story suburban home. The house is well built and just like any other suburban home. It's a nice neighborhood. Her adopted family had moved here five years ago. Before then, Samara spent her time between foster homes. She was abused some. Her last foster parents abused her and called her worthless. Luckily, child protective services took her away and soon a couple named the Parkers adopted her and her adoptive sister, Kimberly. Everything went well at first until the bullying started during her freshman year.

Samara climbs out of her car after shutting off her engine. There's a party tonight, which she will not be attending. She's still sticky from being drowned in her own orange juice by Sarah. She enters the house to find her dad and mom, George and Angela, watching television. George is in his late 30s. He's tall, dark, and handsome for his age. Angela is in her mid 30s with long dark hair and a slender physique. She's good looking and fit. George and Angela sees her.

"Hey, how was your day?" Angela asks her.

"It was...fine." Samara doesn't want to tell the truth. "I have homework to do."

"Oh okay." Angela says while Samara heads up the stairs.

The house is roomy and clean. Everything is so well designed and modern. Samara goes to her room which is down the hall. Entering her room, she sees her adoptive little sister, Kimberly. Kimberly is thirteen. She's the complete opposite of her sister. Her and Samara are great friends. They love each other even though they torment each other as well. Samara groans, rolling her eyes to see her little sister sitting at her desktop. She checking her Facebook, MySpace, and Nationstates accounts.

"Get out of my room, you little mongrel!" Samara yells.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just checking my stuff. Who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Kimberly laughs. Samara drops her book bag on her bed and grabs a pillow to smack her sister in the head with it. "Ow! Mom, Sam hit me with the pillow!"

"Samara be nice to your sister!" Angela yells from downstairs.

"She's in my room and I have homework to do!" Samara yells back. Get out of my room before I smash your head into my desktop." Kimberly rolls her eyes and leaves out the room.

"Fudge packer." She mumbles.

"Cock hole." Samara says back, slamming her door shut after her sister leaves. She sighs and gets ready to do her homework, including Sarah's. She's had a long stressful day. Her wrist still tingles from earlier. She rubs it, trying not to think about earlier. What she needs right now is a shower before she gets started. A nice, long, hot shower will soothe the tension in her body and ease her mind.

After working so hard for hours and completing the homework, she's tired. All she wants to do is sleep, but it's interrupted when she hears a car door slam outside. Samara goes over to her bedroom window to see Cameron approaching the front door of her house. She groans because she really doesn't want to go to the party. She knows something is up. Cameron has never acted nice to her. Instead, he'd always joined in on the fun by having the girls beat her up and humiliate her. Things definitely grew dark because they would spam her Facebook account with horrible messages. He and the others would tell her to kill herself; Even spreading rumors that she was nothing but an easy slut and worthless. Samara just wants the torture to end. She just wants to know why they are always picking on her.

The door bell rings with a nice little tune. "Samara, someone's here for you!" Samara rolls her eyes. She goes downstairs to see Cameron standing at the door, looking sexy as ever. The guy could be a model for Abercrombie and Fitch. Cameron smiles with his pearly whites, but Samara doesn't.

"It's been a long time, Cameron. What brings you here?" George says.

"I'm not going to that party." She folds her arms.

"Party? What party?" Angela is curious.

"My friends and I are throwing a beach party. I came here to give Samara a ride." Cameron replies.

"I am not going to that party. That's final."

"Come on, Samara. You should go and have some fun." Angela says.

"It's Friday. Just be home by 12:30pm." George says.

"No." Samara turns around, but is stopped by her parents.

"Just go and make some friends." Angela tells her.

**(….)**

**The Streets of Wilmington**

Alexander is walking alone while speaking with Carissa over the phone. He knows that Mikael knows he's in town. He's hoping for a good fight. The streets are empty as he strolls along. Alexander checks his deadly sharp finger guards made of pure steel. "So, let me get this straight. You want us to stay out of the way tonight while you handle all the dirty work. You are no fun!" Carissa exclaims.

"I don't want either of you getting in my way and ruining my plans. The last thing I need is for my sisters giving me a headache." Alexander admits.

"Tell me something. Why don't you trust us?! We're family!" Carissa yells.

"I understand that and I love you both. But I need to do this alone. So bye." Alex hangs up before his little sister can say something else. From afar, five men are watching him. They are armed with stakes with a silver core. Just before they start walking towards Alexander, he comes after them with his elder vampire speed and rips one of their spines through their chest. The others strike. He kills three of them with great ease. The last one, however, is able to stake him in the left shoulder, missing his heart. Alex smiles while gripping the last vampire's throat. He takes the stake out of his shoulder. These vampires are no match for him. He's older and way more powerful.

"Don't worry, vampire. I'm not going to kill you." The wound instantly heals. "Just send on a little message for me, that's all. Tell your boss that if the elders are not in town by the end of next week, I will slaughter him and every last one of you waste of flesh. It's foolish to think that you are a match for me." SLASH! Another vampire sneaks up behind him and stakes him an inch from his heart. Alexander gasps for a moment before laughing. "I cannot die." He tosses the vampire in his grip away while turning to face his attacker. The young vampire is afraid as Alexander pulls the stake from his chest. He chuckles because of the fear in the vampire's eyes. The vampire takes a few steps back.

"Please. What the fuck?!" The vampire squeals as Alexander's eyes gleam a sinister hue of red. Alex's fangs appear sharper than ever. A deep and animalistic growl erupts from his throat. It's beyond terrifying as he stakes the vampire in the heart. The vampire drops to the ground and dies instantly. His body slowly becomes a mutated dead corpse before it fades into ash. The other vampires have turned to ash around Alexander. But the vampire he let live has vanished. Alexander retracts his fangs and claws while his eyes become their normal color. He laughs as he begins walking again.

Suddenly, a wild beast attacks him. It's a werewolf! The beast is bigger than a normal wolf with black fur, one eye red, and the other crystal blue. The werewolf is very powerful with dangerously sharp fangs and claws. Alexander fends the wolf off, tossing it away. He stands up and crouches. His darkness is creeping up on him. The werewolf snarls and when it attacks, it's hit with Alexander's wing talons piercing its heart. Alex takes the talon out. He retracts his wing back into his body. The werewolf lies dead, returning to it's naked human form. It's dark skinned man in his late twenties with pale white skin. Alexander breathes heavily with wide eyes. This fight could've got nastier.

"He has a treaty with a pack of werewolves. Perfect." Alex growls. It's not even a full moon and yet, a fully transformed werewolf had just attacked him. That means that this werewolf was an elder. Only older and more powerful werewolves are allowed to change at will. Alexander goes over. He intends to get rid of the evidence before anyone notices.

**(….)**

**Detective Evan's House**

**The Byers Residence**

His three story house is very suburban and modern. Inside, Evan, his wife, thirteen year old son, and ten year old daughter are grieving. His daughter and son are in their rooms. Evan goes to his wife in the living room, who is crying while staring at a picture of Lindsey. He comforts her. It breaks their heart that their oldest child was taken away from them. Unexpectedly, there's a knock at the door. Evan goes over as his wife tries to calm down and stop crying. Opening the door, Evan stands there in shock.

"Hi daddy." Lindsey is standing in front of him.

"Lindsey?" Evan is stunned. His heart painfully skips a beat, when she retracts her new fangs. Her eyes gleam red with black rims around them both. This newborn vampire is thirsty as she gives a predatory smile. Evan backs away from the door, remembering that vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation. Lindsey giggles with a deep and dark tone.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She's really hungry. Her mother screams.

Abruptly, someone comes up behind Lindsey, grips the back of her neck, and snaps her neck and spine. Lindsey falls dead onto the porch. "NO!" Evan screams. Hovering over her is Mikael. Evan comes out of the house and scoops his daughter's lifeless body into his arms, crying. His other children comes downstairs. They're confused about what just happened. Mikael shakes his head.

"I knew this would happen." He says as he looks down at a sobbing Evan. "You can thank me later." Hunter reveals himself, taking Lindsey from his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Evan yells.

"She's not your daughter anymore. It seems that Alexander turned her and now, we need to get some information on her when she wakes up. She's not dead. She's just knocked out. Chao." Mikael and Hunter vanishes into the night with their vampire speed. Evan and his family are stunned out of their minds. His daughter was turned into a monster. And it brings pain to his heart to know it.

**(….)**

**The Beach Party**

Cameron and Samara arrives at the party. Samantha and her friends are nowhere to be found, which is strange. They never miss a party. It's just like any other high school party. There's unlimited booze, drinking games, gossip, dancing, and fun. Samara is nervous and scared. She doesn't trust Cameron one bit. Advancing towards her are Kelly, Carla, and Peyton. The trio is popular, but they're not bullies. These girls try to befriend her and stick up for her. Kelly is a vegetarian/environmentalist. Peyton is originally from Texas. She's really smart, but has a wild side to her. Then there's Carla. Carla has dark skin, short dark hair that is beautifully done and blue eyes.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Samara." Carla gives Samara a hug.

"She's with me." Cameron takes her away and holds her by the waist from behind. The girls do not trust him. They don't even like him because he's a self-centered douchebag. "I'll go get you a drink." Cameron leaves to go over to one of the kegs. The girls see their opportunity to say something.

"Don't tell me you're really trusting this asshole." Peyton says.

"I didn't want to come. My parents forced me to." Samara explains to her.

"If you want, you could just file a lawsuit." Kelly says, knowing her father is an attorney.

"No. It's not your problem. If I tell, it'll just get worse." Samara replies. "They will never stop." Over by the keg, Cameron is pouring Samara a full cup of beer. He reaches into his right pocket to reveal a small packet of pills. He opens the packet and pours the pills into the cup. The pills dissolve quickly. Cameron goes over. Carla walks away while Samara takes the cup. She takes a sip of the beer. She cannot taste any trait of the pills he dropped into the cup. Cameron smiles wickedly.

"Drink up." He watches her while tipping the cup all the way up, so she can drink it all down. Samara braces herself as she gulps it all down. "Come with me." Cameron drags her along as they begin to walk away from the party and down the beach. Carla, Kelly, and Peyton all watches them walk off. They don't like the looks of it one bit.

From afar, Alexander arrives to see Kathryn and Carissa flirting with a group of guys. He rolls his eyes because both his sisters are strumpets. His sisters turn to see him. Kathryn and Carissa comes over to say hello. "I don't even want to know."

"How are you able to track us?" Kathryn asks.

"I'm your big brother. I just know." Alex says. "We have a problem. Mikael has an alliance with a pack of werewolves. I was attacked by one moments ago."

"But it's not a full moon." Kathryn says in confusion.

"The wolf was an elder. It was a high ranking pack member."

"But how can that be? Werewolves were made to destroy us. There's no way Mikael should be able to tame an entire pack by making an alliance with them. Werewolves are territorial. They don't share." Carissa says because she's studied everything about werewolves for over 5000 years.

"He does and now, we are in big trouble." Alex tells his sisters.

"Great. Just fantastic." Kathryn growls, chugging her drink down.

Meanwhile, Samara and Cameron are still walking down the beach. Samara's feeling strange due to the pills Cameron slipped into her drink. They're far away from the party. "Has anyone told you that you're beautiful?" Cameron stops her and looks into her droopy eyes. "You're beautiful." He shoves his tongue down her throat. Samara tries to fight him off, but her body is too weak.

"Cam." Samara builds up her strength to push him away. "GET OFF OF ME!" She's feeling dizzy. Samantha, Sarah, and five other girls come out of nowhere. Sarah pushes Samara down on the ground while Cameron composes himself. The girls start jumping her. They punch, kick, and yank at her clothes. Samara tries to cover herself up, but she's too weak.

"Having a good time, bitch!" Samantha kicks her, laughing.

"It's about time we teach this slut a lesson." Sarah's having way too much fun. She grabs Samara by the hair, dragging over to the water. She intends to drown her. Samara's lower lip has been badly busted. Her nose is bloody. Why would these people do this to her? It's not right. Some of the girls hang back as Sarah holds Samara's head underwater. The other girls were having fun beating Samara, but this is too much. Samantha stops her and drags Samara's limp and lifeless body to shore.

"That's enough! Cameron have some fun." Samantha smiles over to her boyfriend. These people are insane. Sarah kicks Samara in the face. A nasty gash opens on Samara's head, bleeding heavily. The other girls hang back, too scared to do anything. Cameron violently takes off Samara's pants. Samara screams and fights him. Cameron hits her in the face with brutal force.

"I can't be apart of this." One of the girls' says.

"You already are. If we go down, you go down too." Samantha lets her know. Cameron unbuckles his belt. He laughs at her misery. Samara cries out. Her cries are broken. WHOOSH! Unexpectedly, someone grabs Cameron by the throat and lifts him off the ground. Cameron struggles as the girls stand back. Alexander has come to Samara's rescue. Samara is unconscious. Carissa and Kathryn come out of the darkness. They have no clue what their brother's doing.

"That's not a nice way to treat a lady." Alexander grips Cameron's throat harder. He tosses him away then looks toward the girls. "It's quite pathetic to gang up on someone. Cowards." Alex goes over to scoop Samara in his arms. He takes her away, disappearing into the darkness along with his sisters. Cameron gets up. He's pissed off. Samantha and Sarah are scared. The other girls go away.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll beat you all within an inch of your lives." Cameron threatens.

**(….)**

**Later**

**Alexander's Bedroom**

**The Cottage**

Alexander enters his bedroom with Samara still in his arms. He lies her down. Kathryn comes inside as he bites his left wrist. Never has she seen him show so much care. He barely know this girl. The self-inflicted bite wound bleeds heavily. He places his wrist onto Samara's mouth. She's knocked out cold. Her body is lifeless, but she still has a heartbeat.

"Why didn't you just take her to a hospital? She's human for Christ sakes." Kathryn says.

"Don't worry. She'll be out of here in the morning."

"I'm surprised you show compassion." His sister confesses.

"I'm not that heartless." Alex takes his wrist away. He tucks Samara under the covers. "She will leave in the morning when she's all healed. Besides, this is my house." Alexander walks out of the bedroom. Kathryn huffs and leaves out of the room. Samara is soundlessly asleep. Whatever she took will be out of her system tomorrow morning. The vampire blood will heal all her injuries. It's just sad that Samantha, Sarah, and Cameron have to torture her. They are sick people.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Samara slowly awakens. She's groggy and tired. She can't remember anything after Samantha, Sarah, and Cameron jumped her along with five other girls. Samara opens her eyes to see the sun shining bright through the bedroom window. She looks around. _'This isn't my room. What the hell?' _Entering the bedroom is Alexander. He goes over to see that all her injuries have perfectly healed.

"Be careful. You had a rough night." He tells her.

"Huh? Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" Samara is bewildered.

"My name is Alexander and you are in my home. I saved you and brought you here." Alex says. She checks her lip and nose. There's no pain. She feels...good. She feels stronger. Her senses have heightened. Samara can smell the old paint. Her eyesight is more powerful than a hawk's. The sheets and the comforter feels so good.

"Thanks. Uh, I have to go." Samara says.

"I'll give you a ride home." Alex proposes.

"No, that's okay. I can run."

"Please. I insist." Alexander offers her his hand. Samara doesn't know if she wants to take his hand. She doesn't even know this guy. She slowly reaches for his hand. She's shaking. Alexander and Samara has a chill running up and down their spines, when they touch for the first time. "Let's go." Samara stares at him. He's very cute. He could be a Sex God if he wanted to.

Alexander escorts her downstairs, where Carissa is resting on the couch. Samara looks around the cottage in awe. This house is amazing. "I love your home. It's very nice." She says. Carissa snickers, trying to hold in her laugh. Alexander ignores his baby sister.

"Thank you. Don't pay any attention to my baby sister, Carissa. She'll eat your heart out." He says. Samara watches as Carissa gives him the finger. "No thanks, sweetheart. Unlike some people, I don't lust after my family members." Alexander says before leaving with Samara.

"Jackass." Carissa mumbles under her breath.

Alexander and Samara climbs into his 2010 Nissan Skyline GT-R that is parked in the driveway. It's all black with red racing stripes. Samara relaxes in the comfortable and warm leather passenger seat. Alex puts the key into the ignition as they put on their seatbelts. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He says as he gets ready to pull out and drive off.

"I-I...I don't remember much from last night. I just passed out." Samara is confused about the entire situation. "Samantha and the girls were jumping me and Cameron..." The thought of him makes her throat tighten and her chest burn. "He was trying to rape me." She tries to keep herself from crying. "I don't know why they keep doing this do me. They just keep pushing me around."

"Then fight back." Alexander says, staring at her.

"But I can't. I'm weak. There's too many of them."

"If you want, I could help. I could make them stop." He proposes.

"It'll only make it worse. You can't protect me." Tears fall from Samara's eyes.

"I know that you don't know me, but I can. All you have to do is ask and they will stop." Alexander and Samara make eye contact. "I know what it feels like to be an outsider. I know what it's like to be ridiculed and bullied. It's not fun. No one should have to suffer through that. You are not alone. I promise the moment you start fighting back, life will get better. I promise." Alexander caresses her cheek to wipe the tears off her face. Samara shivers from the touch. He takes his hand away and focuses on pulling out of the driveway and driving. Samara stops crying and nods.

**(….)**

**Secret Chamber**

**Devil's Temptation Nightclub**

Lindsey screams as a hatch opens above her, pouring sunlight all over her skin. Mikael, Hunter, and Nick are torturing her. She's bound to a chair. Lindsey's skin is frying like chicken. Mikael closes the hatch by pulling on the vertical chain in front of him. She's healing slowly due to the lack of human blood in her system. Nick puts on a wicked smile. He knows someone is coming.

"Tell me where your maker is and I'll let you go." Mikael says.

"I don't know. I can't remember a goddamn thing!" Lindsey screams.

"Now, you're lying. You have Alexander's blood within you. He made you into a vampire. It seems that he doesn't care about you because otherwise, he would've granted you the power to day walk."

"Please, let me go. I want my dad." Lindsey sobs in tears.

"LINDSEY!" Just on time, Evan comes through the door with two other vampires holding him. Behind them is Martin and another cop. The two policemen are not allowed entry except Evan. Lindsey looks up at her father. Her gums are pulsing. The unbearable hunger makes her stomach ache. The terrible pain is worse than child birth. It feels as if someone is tearing chunks out of her stomach with a steak knife held over an open fire for hours. Lindsey cries as her fangs retract painfully. "Lindsey?"

"Daddy! I'm so hungry. My insides is burning." Lindsey cries. She's suffering. Hunter goes out then brings in the unknown cop by the back of the neck. The cop is scared.

"If you tell us what we need to know, I will let you feed." Mikael is willing to grant her mercy. He hates seeing this girl suffer. Hunter sinks his fangs into the cop's neck and silence his screams. He pulls back with fresh blood drooling from his mouth.

"Just tell them, sweetheart." Evan begs her.

"Go to hell. If you think you can take him then you are a dumbass. Lindsey laughs evilly, insane with thirst. "He wanted me to give you a message, dad. He said that if you do not break all ties with Mikael and his vampire clan, he will kill our family." Mikael smiles before yanking the chain. The hatch opens as the sunlight fries her. Evan struggles to get to his daughter.

"NO! LINDSEY!" Evan screams in horror. Mikael closes the hatch as Lindsey cries and trembles.

"I don't know what it is. Maybe it's because of my need to protect and love, I always show mercy. Since she's your daughter, I will free her because of the treaty I have with you. I will take care of her because she's quite valuable due to her having Alexander's blood flowing through her veins. He is Lindsey's maker, which mean they are connected to one another." Mikael tells Evan. That's when Lindsey breaks her binds with her newborn speed and strength. Everyone is taken aback by this as breaks off a piece of the wooden chair and stakes herself in the heart.

"NO!" Evan is released going over to his daughter as she falls. Her body begins to deteriorate as she falls to the ground. Evan catches her as her body turns to ash and fade away. Evan sobs. The pain of losing his daughter is too much. His daughter was turned into a monster and now, she's dead. That's the final straw. He cannot deal with these monsters anymore. He walks away and out of the club along with Martin. Hunter tears his right wrist open with his fangs before feeding the cop in his clutches his blood. The bite wound heals instantly on the cop's neck as he releases him. The cop runs out of the club. Mikael sighs heavily. The last thing he needs is more problems.

"Gather some of her ashes. I have to call a certain witch." He rubs his head because a headache is forming. He leaves out of the room to get himself a drink.

**(….)**

**The Road**

Alexander is driving. He dropped Samara off minutes ago at her house. His phone rings and he pulls over to answer it. Calling him is his old friend, Craven. "I see that you got my message. I have a problem and I need you here with me." Alexander tells him.

"I'm busy, Lexi" Craven says.

"Mikael has an alliance with the werewolves in this town. I need you, so I can speak with the alpha. In their eyes, I'm the enemy. You can help me reason with them."

"Lexi you have to understand that you cannot just walk onto their territory and think that you can walk out alive. They will not play nice, especially the alpha male and female. Take it from me."

"I need to speak with them. My mother's coven created your species to destroy us. You can help. I'll give you anything you want." Alex proposes. "I'm planning on taking down Mikael and the elders, but with the werewolves on his side that would be a problem for me. I need them to be on my side when I take down my father's council. That is why I want to offer them something that could be very valuable to their pack." Alexander reveals a beautiful moonstone pendant. Its oceanic blue and the laces are hand woven, braided material. It's ancient and very powerful. "I have the moonstone."

"The moonstone?!" Craven exclaims. "How the hell did you find it?"

"Don't worry about that. I want to earn the pack's trusts by giving them the stone. I know that I could control the wolves with this, but I believe no man or woman or child should ever live in chains. I don't need fake loyalty. I need people who can trust me." Alexander says. The moon changes from oceanic blue to blood red then changes back to blue.

"Alexander this could be dangerous. Giving them the moonstone-" Craven is cut off.

"-Would grant them invincibility and the power to transform at will without the moon and/or the full moon. I know. I've done my research. No one would be able to handle this pack, but if they step out of line, my sisters and I will destroy it." Alex says. "Are you coming or not?"

**(….)**

**Night**

**Samara's Bedroom**

Samara has just got out of the shower. She exits her bathroom and goes over to sit on the bed. Her body is wrapped in a towel. Samara starts to cry. She can't believe those monsters would try to beat her and rape her. She hates being the victim. On the other hand, she feels weird. Alexander's blood still flows inside of her. Everything is heightened. Samara looks at her left forearm. The tingling sensation shakes her, tempting her to start cutting. But she doesn't want to.

"Samara, what's wrong?" Angela comes inside to see her daughter crying. She sits next to her. Samara latches onto her, crying. "Shh. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here." Angela embraces her tightly. The warmth and comfort makes Samara calm down.

"Please don't leave me." She begs with a broken sob.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." Her mom gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Get dressed. I'll order a pizza and we can pig out and watch a movie with your sister." Angela says and Samara nods. Her mom tilts her head up by the chin. "Did something happen at the party?" Samara immediately shakes her head no. She doesn't want to say anything about what happened last night.

"I just don't want to be alone." She says as she holds onto Angela. Her mom holds her tight, never letting go. Samara's been through enough in her life. She doesn't want to suffer anymore.

That's when Angela's cell phone goes off inside her right pocket. She gives Samara another kiss. "Let me take this and we can order that pizza, okay." Samara nods and lets her go. Angela leaves out of the room, grabbing her cell phone. She closes the bedroom door and goes inside her room once she sees that **Mikael is calling her**! Luckily, George is not home from work yet as she answers the call.

"Mikael why are you calling me?" Angela sighs deeply. She's not happy.

"Hello to you too, Natāliè. I've missed you. How's life going?" Mikael asks.

"Perfect. Now what do you want?"

"Why are so mean to me?" Mikael asks.

"Because you're an egotistical dick, who likes to compensate with his looks. And don't call me by that name anymore. My name is Mrs. Angela Parker, not Natāliè." Angela says. "Now tell me what you want because I'm busy." She sighs heavily.

"One, I don't compensate with my looks. I've never had any complaints from the women I sleep with. I am only calling because I need you to locate someone for me. You see, Dragan's children aka your distant relatives are in town. Alexander turned Evan's daughter, killed my men, and now, Dragan is missing. I need you to find them, so I can kill them." Mikael says. Angela is stunned to know that Alex and his sisters are now in town. She knows everything about them from her tribal legends. "I am willing to offer you ten thousand dollars for your services."

"I don't use my powers anymore. I have a family now." Angela refuses the offer.

"I have a family to worry about as well." Mikael returns with a quick reply.

"That clan of yours are nothing, but a bunch of greedy bloodsuckers."

"Angela, I am not playing. You either give me your help or I kill your family." Mikael threatens. The last thing you want to do is piss off a loving mother and threaten their children and the people they love. Angela growls deeply, wanting to kill this prick.

"Threaten my family and I will end you and your coven. Don't play with me. You should no better than to threaten a witch, who has the power to influence the elements. **My aunt made your species and if I wanted, I can take away your immortality with a snap of fingers**." She's right. Mikael sighs over the line. "Call another witch and threaten them."

"I need your blood to find them. Your blood is connected to their bloodline."

"I'll find them, but you better check yourself. You don't want me as an enemy." Angela hangs up before taking deep breaths. She'll do the spell and never use magic again. She needs to move her family out of this town. It's too dangerous to have a family here. Angela rushes to her bathroom and vomits in the toilet. She clutches her stomach as the vomiting comes to a stop. She goes over to wash her mouth out in the sink. Her heart is beating fast.

**(….)**

**Night**

**The Cottage**

Alexander enters the house with two boxes of extra large pizzas. He walks around the house until he reaches the kitchen. Kathryn is already in there, eating a bag of chips. "Aw, look whose back from being with his precious human girlfriend. Have a nice time, my prince." She smiles. Carissa comes inside, smelling the pizza. Alexander ignores them as he sits the boxes on the kitchen counter. "Right on time. I was just talking to our big brother about his crush on a human."

"I do not have a crush, little sister. Now drop it and leave me alone." Alexander growls.

"I've never seen you show such compassion." Kathryn chomps on another chip with a loud crunch.

"Compassion?" Her brother raises his eyebrow as he opens the boxes to reveal two different kinds of pizza. One is a meat lovers with extra cheese and extra sauce while the other is a Hawaiian pizza with extra ham and pineapple. Carissa goes and grabs three plates from the covers. "Compassion? I don't have any compassion. There is no such thing."

"I think you're getting senile, bro." Carissa says and Kathryn snickers. "You proved that you do have compassion by saving that poor girl, giving her your blood, and letting her sleep here without feeding off of her. Did you smell her blood? She was so ripe and ready like fresh fruit." Carissa grabs herself a slice of pizza and starts eating. "By the way, do you have any Italian wine from Tuscany?"

"That's an idea. Go to Italy and stay there."

"Stop being so sensitive. We're only messing with you." Kathryn says. "Oh, do you really have wine?"

"The only wine brands that I have from Italy are Lucca, Torino, Latina, and Matera."

"How about a nice glass of Lucca?" Carissa says as she chomps on her pizza.

"You might want to slow down before your ass explodes." Alexander smacks her butt hard then leaves while Carissa's mouth drops. That was just plain mean. Kathryn shakes her head, grabbing a slice.

**(….)**

**Hours Later**

**The Woods**

Mikael, Hunter, Nick, and five other vampires are meeting up with the pack of werewolves. Mikael is just getting off the phone. The alpha male and female of the pack, Marshall and Sarah, are being escorted by their beta, Skylar, and six other wolves. Marshall and Sarah are extremely powerful. They have been werewolves for the past three thousand years while Skylar has only been one for a thousand. Marshall and Sarah are in their late twenties. Skylar on the other hand, is in his late teens. Mikael smiles at them as he shakes their hand.

"Nice to see you all again." He says with a friendly charm.

"You're still a huge dick?" Sarah says with a playful smile on her face.

"Be nice, she wolf. I only called this meeting for your help."

"Alexander and his sisters are in town. They killed one of your wolves." Nick says.

"And we all know that you want revenge for your lost pack member." Mikael follows.

"We have plans of our own for revenge." Marshall tells them.

"They're going to attack us soon and we need to be ready. We need your protection." Mikael says.

"Protection? What do we look like, guard dogs?" Skylar raises an eyebrow.

"I'll pay you. Just name your price. I need you to kill Alexander's sisters, Carissa and Kathryn, while I take care of Alexander. Dragan's missing and he might know about his whereabouts. The elders of the council wants him alive, so they can interrogate him."

"I understand about the revenge part. But that's easier said than done. They were the first vampires recorded in the history and have the power of the same witch coven that created us. Attacking them head on will be suicide. Our pack member, Louis, is dead and missing. They know about our alliance. It's risky to think that we're going to be able to take them down with ease. Only a dumbass would think that. As an alpha, I have to protect my pack and our pups."

"I understand. Really, I do. But we need your help." Hunter says.

"You have an army of vampires! How the hell do you need our help?" Skylar yells.

"Skylar!" Marshall growls as his eyes flash a brilliant canary yellow and red hybrid color.

"Let us discuss this with our pack." Marshall proposes. Everyone goes quiet for a long beat.

"Fine. Do what you must. Get back to me tomorrow." Mikael and the vampires walk away and vanishes into the darkness. Marshall growls with frustration.

"Damn are trying to run us into extinction." Sarah shakes her head. "We should've never agreed to this treaty. We cannot trust them." She admits as she tells him this. Marshall and Skylar knows she's right.

**(….)**

**Nightmare Sequence:**

**Samara's Bedroom**

Samara is resting in her bed. The house is covered in darkness as everyone sleeps. Samara writhes as she begins to dream about last night. It's torturing as her nightmare progresses. She's dreaming about being beaten, tortured, teased, and raped by Cameron, Samantha, Sarah, and all their friends. Sweat begins to drench her clothes and soak her skin. It's hot. Everything is so hot and uncomfortable. Samantha and the others are just laughing away and enjoying her pain. The event plays over and over in her mind as she moans in her sleep.

Suddenly, the part of her memorable nightmare gets better with Alexander saving her. But something's wrong as he grips Cameron's throat. His fangs drop and he sinks them into Cameron's jugular, draining him dry. He's such a sloppy eater. Cameron drops to the sand dead as Alex stares at her with his bloody face and smile. He looks so sinister. This can't be real.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." His voice is deep, dark, and so twisted with evil. It's inhuman. Samantha and the others vanish into the darkness as shadows. Samara's eyes are wide as Alexander growls like a hellhound hunting its prey. He moves in with blinding speed. Everything fades to dark so quickly. That's when Samara finds herself standing in the middle of a large dancing crowd. Everyone's dressed so elegantly with masks on their faces.

Samara is now beautifully dressed in a slender red with a black mask covering her eyes and forehead. It's a masquerade ball. There's well cooked food, wine, champagne, and the decorations are heavily. The ball is taking place inside a gargantuan sized mansion. Samara looks to see someone hidden inside a black hooded cape with a black and red mask over their face. They're wearing the same finger guards that Alexander was wearing earlier. They see everything with their vampire eyes. The black figure turns their attention to Samara, who is staring back at him or her. The figure growls as they take off their mask. It is Alexander. His fangs retract. He's hungry. Samara's eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly and abruptly, she awakens in her bed. It was nothing, but a nightmare. She's beginning to feel weird. Her muscles are on fire, but the burn is not painful. Instead, it feels good. Her entire body feels good due to Alexander's blood in her system. She has his blood memories.

**(….)**

**Next Morning**

**The Parkers Residence**

Samara is sleeping warmly in her bed when she smells something quite delicious...breakfast. The smell of fresh eggs, bacon, hot cakes, and coffee with sprinkled cinnamon just wakes her right up. Samara stretches and checks the time on her phone. It's around a quarter till nine. She still feels weird as she blocks the sun blaring in her face. Her senses are magnified, including her strength and speed. Samara jumps out of her bed in her cute pajamas. She leaves her bedroom and goes downstairs. She approaches the kitchen where she sees Angela, George, and Kimberly eating at the family table. The food is all done and wonderfully cooked. There's pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit.

"Good morning." Angela greets her.

"Good morning." Samara goes over to one of the cabinets and grabs her a coffee mug. She approaches the coffee pot and pours her a cup before going over to sit down with her family.

"Did you sleep well?" Angela asks and Samara nods. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" George asks.

"Nothing. I was just having...a bit of a breakdown. Everything's fine." Samara quickly says. Angela squints her eyes because she knows something is up. But she drops it.

"How did the party go?" George questions.

"It went well." Samara lies so well.

"Did the prude have a good time with her boyfriend?" Kimberly teases her sister.

"Shut up, you little bug." Samara snarls.

"By the way, Nick called. He wants you to come to his party next weekend. He called you." Angela tells Samara. "I heard that he has a new boyfriend."

"I know. He's dating Ryan Hall." Samara says.

"Okay, that's when the line is crossed." George blurts out.

"Oh shut up, George. We were teenagers once." Angela explains.

"I know, but is it necessary to hear our daughters speak about boys at breakfast?"

"It's natural for a mother and her daughter(s) to speak about it. We just want to make sure our daughters are being safe and I do not condone that 'kind' of behavior." Samara and Kimberly know what she means. "I do not want to be a grandmother any time soon." She demands.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. I'm staying a virgin." Samara tells her straight up.

"And I'm staying a virgin too." Kimberly says.

"And you're going to stay virgins. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Forty two is young?" Kimberly raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, smart mouth!" George gives her a scowl and Kimberly grins, taking a bit of her bacon.

"Alright, enough said. Let's change the subject." Angela requests. "Your grandmother's birthday is coming up soon and we have to get her a present, so we're going shopping after school."

"Do we have to? I want hang out with my friends." Kimberly complains.

"You can hang out with your friends later. We're going shopping." Angela finalizes.

"Dad?" Kimberly tries to use her cute, puppy eyed expression against her dad.

"You heard your mother." George says and Kimberly pouts.

**(….)**

**Main Hallway**

**New Hanover High School**

Samara enters the school. She travels through the halls to find her locker. She opens it. Samantha and Sarah are already waiting for her. A strike of fear hits her. Her senses are still heightened. "Hey, there's our little slut." Samantha grins. Samara rolls her eyes. "You look...well. Now, how is that?"

"I'm wondering that as well." Sarah folds her arms. "Do you have my report?"

"No, I didn't do it." Samara says. She's sick of this shit.

"My report is due today. Maybe if you wasn't too busy, spreading her legs, you will have it finish."

"I'm not your slave. If you wasn't such a dumb bitch, you would do your own homework, instead of sucking the football team's cocks every day and night." Samara says and the girls are shocked.

"The little cum slut is getting sassy." Samantha says.

"I am not a slut. Just because you two are sluts, doesn't mean I am."

"You are so going to regret saying that." Sarah balls her fist, ready to fight. A rush of heat flushes through Samara. She's enraged and is ready to kill this bitch.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha! I'll update later this week.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

Angela has taken the day off from work. Kimberly, Samara, and George have all left and won't be back for several hours. She's down in the basement of their house. In front of her lies a small table with a map of Wilmington on top and a small dagger. Angela grabs the dagger and extends her left wrist over the map, intending to complete the locator spell. Slowly and carefully, she cuts her wrist, allowing the blood to drop onto the map while chanting a spell.

"Apokálypsi." She keeps repeating this as the lights begin to flicker. The blood begins to move to the Cronos' siblings' locations. "Apokálypsi." Angela keeps repeating until the blood stops. That's when she has a vision of the cottage and Alexander hanging around with his sisters. Angela stops the spell. The flesh of her wrist knits back together. It heals perfectly. She hurries to grab her cell phone. She calls Mikael, intending to give him Alexander, Carissa, and Kathryn's location. Mikael picks up.

"Is it done?" He says on the other line.

"It's done. They're at a secluded cottage a couple of miles from here." Angela says.

**(….)**

**The Hallway**

**New Hanover High School**

Samara drops her bags. She's beginning to feel...stronger due to the blood. Sarah swings on her, but Samara is able to counter it and put her in a headlock. The entire school is watching the fight as Samantha jumps in. She's kicked away onto the ground. Samara spins and somehow throws Sarah's body into the lockers with unknown power. She's surprised that she was able to do that. But she doesn't think about it much as she kicks Sarah in the gut and one time in the face really hard.

"Stupid bitch. You'll pay for what you did!" Samara mounts Sarah and starts to punch her over and over again as she cries. Samantha rushes to her friend's aid, pulling Samara by the hair. Samara stands up and elbows Samantha in the nose, sending her flying across the ground, at least fifteen feet. The crowd is stunned to see Samara kicking both girls' asses. Mr. Turner comes and stops her.

"Samara stop! That's enough!" He tries to stop her, but she's too strong. The elder vampire blood flowing through her veins is making her powerful. Samara growls deep with the hunger to kill them, but eventually comes back to her senses. She breathes slowly as she stares down at Sarah, who is bleeding from her right eye and nose. Her face is dark red. Her nose is broken. Samantha on the other hand, is knocked out on the floor with a broken nose. "Let's go to the office." The teacher takes Samara to the office as other teachers, including the principle helps Samantha and Sarah to the nurse's office.

"She's crazy." Sarah cries with tears, sobbing in pain.

**(….)**

**The Living Room**

**The Parkers Residence**

"Samara Charleston Parker, what has gotten into you?!" George yells. Samara is sitting on the couch, somehow feeling angry and good at the same time. Someone needed to give those two bitches a good beating. The blood is still flowing through her system. Angela folds her arms. "I had to leave work early just to find out that you've got into a fight with Samantha and Sarah. Are you mad?! Samantha's father is my boss. Sarah's dad is a lawyer, so we might get sued. What is wrong with you? Why did you attack those two girls?" George demands an answer.

"Answer your father." Angela tells Samara.

"Sarah swung on me first. What the hell was I suppose to do; take the punch?!" Samara yells. "Those two are always bullying me. They deserved what they got."

"If they were bullying you then why didn't you tell the principle? Why didn't you come to us with this?" Angela wants to know. If she had known, she would've used her magic to put a hex on those girls for what they had done to her daughter.

"It's not that easy. It would've just made things a lot worse."

"We could've done something to help." Angela says.

"Like what? Telling the principle, so Samantha, Cameron, Sarah and all their little friends get a few weeks detention while speaking with their parents about what's going on? That wouldn't have helped. They would just keep doing and doing and doing the same thing every time. It wouldn't have made a difference." Samara says. Entering the house is Kimberly. She looks back and forth at Samara and their parents. This situation is getting pretty awkward, so she walks away and goes upstairs.

"Samara you could've told us. We could've done more than that to help. Your aunt is a lawyer and I could've talked with some people at work." Angela says.

"You are grounded for two weeks." George says and Samara is angry.

"That's not fair! It's not my fault."

"Two weeks and that's final." George says. Samara groans and rushes up the stairs.

**(….)**

**Mid Afternoon**

**Mikael's Loft**

Mikael's lost is very neat and modern. He's rich and everything is so new. Detective Byers, Martin, the police chief, Ian Charles, and the mayor, Christine Levi, are all sitting around the loft. Evan, Martin, and Ian are sitting on the sofa while Christine sits at the bar. Ian is in his mid 50s. He's been the chief of police for over twenty five years now. Christine on the other hand, has a chocolate complexion with straight and long dark hair, and hazel eyes. She's in her early 30s and has be the mayor for a few months now. She's gotten pretty comfortable with the vampires, even though it was hard the first time. Learning about vampires and other supernatural creatures being real can be terrifying.

Evan is taking things pretty hard. Mikael sent over one of his guys to make sure that his had family forgotten about what happened the other night. Evan and his family are now planning a funeral and a memorial for their lost daughter. The same thing plays in his mind when his own daughter staked herself in the heart. He hates himself for getting involved with the vampires. Lindsey is gone, the Cronos siblings are in town, the vampires are scared, and now, the treaty with Mikael is at stake. Evan is not even sure if he wants to break the treaty. He doesn't want to leave town because this is where he was born. He has a family here. But he knows how sadistic Mikael can be. He once saw Mikael rips someone's skull in half with ease. The sound of it was nightmarish.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today. I appreciate it." Mikael says as he brings everyone a glass of his finest scotch. "Things have not been working out for the past couple of days. But I promise you all that I will get everything under control." He turns to Evan. "I will pay for your daughter's funeral and a lump sum of fifty thousand dollars to keep this treaty from going down the drain."

"I heard that these people were in town. The Cronos family. Who are they?" Christine asks.

"They are the first vampires to exist along with me. They are very powerful. The less you know the better." Mikael says. "Besides, I had a very powerful witch locate them today. I will see to it that they are eliminated immediately."

"How could that be if they are the oldest of your kind?" Ian says, not happy with what's going on in his town. "There's too much bloodshed. What if they came after us? How can you protect us?"

"I cannot guarantee that they will come after you. I only need you all to hold up your end of the deal. My army will protect you. Besides, you humans have weapons that could destroy us. You've evolved. I will do my best to get rid of them. I have a gift for them." Mikael smile is so wicked.

**(….)**

**The Living Room**

**The Cottage**

Alexander is walking down the stairs and into the living room. He's well rested and ready to raise some more hell. His sisters are feeding on someone. It's a college frat boy in his early 20s, sporting an Alpha Beta Omega shirt. Alexander huffs and rolls his eyes because they are getting blood on his couch.

"Come and join on, brother. He's delicious." Carissa grins with blood all over her face.

"I'm sure you could've done this somewhere else." Alexander is not happy. "Now leave."

"Oh, come on. We were hungry." Kathryn says, flashing her fangs. "Have a taste." The frat boy gets up off the couch and approaches Alexander. The guy takes his shirt off, revealing his well built body.

"Please, feed on me. Drink all of me or I could satisfy you in some other way" The guy says seductively, placing a hand on his chest.

"God, you two have no discipline." Alexander growls, sharing eye contact with both his sisters. He looks at the guy and tears the flesh of his forearm with his fangs. Blood seeps heavily from the bite wound like water from a faucet. Alexander grabs the guy's head with force and places his lips on the wound, forcing him to drink his blood.

"You are such a buzz kill." Kathryn groans.

The frat boy's bite wounds all heal as Alexander takes his lips off his forearm. The flesh of his forearm heals completely within second. He looks the guy in the eye. THUMP THUMP! Alexander uses his mind powers to control him. "Leave this place and never return. If anyone asks about your whereabouts then tell them that you got crazy drunk and woke up on the beach. Leave." The guy does as he's told.

"Too bad. He was excellent in the sack." Carissa pouts. That's when something breaks through every window in the cottage. Carissa, Kathryn, and Alexander are alarmed as large jars filled with shrapnel made from wood, nails, nuts, bolts, and broken glass, roll into the house. The jars are also filled with a massive amount of gun power and lighter fluid as the top of the jars are set ablaze.

"GET DOWN!" Kathryn yells, but it's already too late. The jars explode, destroying almost everything with the shrapnel and harsh chemicals. The place is wreck as the three siblings take a direct hit. All of them are covered in wounds with the shrapnel poking out of their now bloodied skin. Seven vampires jump through the broken windows. Alexander stands up and rips two of their spines out from their chest. His wounds push the shrapnel out, healing him perfectly. The vampires are armed with stakes.

Kathryn and Carissa stand, healing their wounds almost instantly. Attacking the most powerful and ancient vampires was a terrible mistake. The younger vampires put up a fight, but they are no match for the elders. They are all killed with brutal and vicious attacks. Alexander sinks his fangs into the last vampire and rips a large chunk of her throat out. He growls, letting go of the flesh with blood seeping from his mouth. He looks to his sisters and is silent for a long beat.

"I think it's time to pay Mikael a visit." He says.


End file.
